


Once Upon a Fox

by Sydders09



Category: YYH, Yu Yu Hakusho, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Bandit, Death, Demon world, Demons, F/M, Fox - Freeform, Fox Demons, Love, Makai - Freeform, Mates, Romance, Spirit - Freeform, human world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: Roxy and Yoko meet by chance, changing both of their lives.





	1. Play Toy

He was beautiful. No. He was more than that. He was gorgeous.

He was tall. At least two feet taller than my five-foot stature. His skin was a perfect shade of porcelain and free of any scars or blemishes. His pale chest peeked through the v-shaped collar of his tunic. His arms were deliciously exposed and hinted at his strength.

What was extraordinary about him was his silver everything. His ears, forward facing, and alert. His tail, twitching in interest. His hair, gracefully floating around his body. I was in awe.

His calculating eyes, molten gold, watched me. I felt exposed, naked. I supposed I was staring him down just the same, pondering the purpose of the fox's presence. Could he have sensed the same tension in the air? Something that was raw and attractive?

"Who are you?" the fox demon growled in a voice so silky that I found myself stepping closer. He was inviting, but so clearly dangerous to the unwise.

I smirked and matched the smoothness of his voice perfectly. "I was simply strolling through the woods, minding my own business. I paused to take in the wonderfully alluring scent here."

The fox studied me, mild curiosity in his golden stare. "You know this is marked territory," he gathered from the look in my eyes.

My laughter filled the open area around us, bouncing off the trees. "And so what if I do? You wouldn't hurt a pretty little thing like me, now would you? A fire and ice fox is hard to find nowadays."

I didn't miss his demeanor barely shift to that of curiosity. His stare remained hard. "I wouldn't hesitate to end your life," he threatened.

The fur on my tail stood up straight as a shiver went down my spine, but I was far from being afraid. My hands made quick work to smooth out the rust-colored fur, making me look timid. I flattened my ears to add to the image I produced. I relished in the smell of pride exuding from him. He undoubtedly smelled the waves of attraction coming from me. I wasn't trying to hide it.

"What do you work with? It's not every day I come across a silver fox like you." I let go of my tail and turned my ears forward in interest. The few steps I took to see him better made the warmth in my stomach pool southward.

He raised an eyebrow, his whole demeanor changing. The corner of his mouth turned up and his eyes glittered in amusement. "I can show you if you'd like."

My tail twitched. A game. Oh, how I missed the interaction with other fox demons.

"I like you, fox," I smiled. "I'm Roxy. I am very interested in what you can do."

"Yoko," he said. "You are intriguing, little one."

"The Yoko?" I was mildly surprised. "The stories I've heard hardly do you justice."

Yoko crossed his muscular arms over his chest, "Stories?"

"The girls' gossip about your strength, your good looks, your..." I paused to scan my eyes downward. "I hear so often that you're handsome, but that's not quite right is it?"

His eyes urged me forward, daring me to say more. I gladly took the dare.

"I'd say you're... enticing." I could see his ego grow. With a giggle and a wink, I danced around the fox. My tail trailed along his waist when I neared him. A bolt of electricity went through me when my tail ran through his outstretched fingers. My dancing ceased.

His fingers dug into the fur, his eyes piercing into my soul. His left ear twitched and his hand gripped my tail. It didn't hurt, but my ears flattened on my head and my whole body got hot.

"It seems you are the source of the scent here," Yoko said.

I gently tugged my tail from him, "Is it, now? I smelled you miles away."

"You wouldn't have if your senses weren't heightened."

I smirked and suddenly disappeared into the nearest tree. He didn't see where I went, but his eyes were watching the air above him. I condensed my spirit energy to hide more, but I knew the scent surrounding me would eventually give me away. I jumped to another branch just as he leapt toward me.

"Nice try!" I sang, my voice echoing as I bounced to the next tree.

"I will find you," he said. He sent out a wave of his spirit energy, attempting to attract me. It was tempting, but I was stronger than that.

I wanted to play his game, knowing I'd get caught, and also sent out an arrow of energy. I hardly had time to think about my next move when vines wrapped around my wrists. I was yanked back down to the ground where a silver fox waited to catch me.

Feeling his muscles ripple as he steadied my fall was too much. I nearly fainted in his arms. Instead, I pressed my face into the exposed portion of his chest and took in his scent. He managed to smell more incredible up close.

"We must do something about this," Yoko said, gazing at my body's reaction to being so near to him. It was rather pathetic, but I had little to no control over my actions beyond instinct.

With ease, Yoko positioned me to face him, his hands supporting me by my thighs. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and my arms around his shoulders. My nose buried into is neck instantly.

I was ecstatic when he lowered me to the grassy earth and covered my petite body with his welcomed weight. His silver hair was like a curtain, shielding us from anything beyond our private meeting. I couldn't help but run my fingers through his hair.

"Do you ever plan to set me free?" I teased. My lack of words was a bit too much for me. He couldn't have me so easily, despite how easily I was willing to give myself up.

"Unlikely. You, my little vixen, have caused me too much trouble to go unpunished," he purred, his nose tracing my jawline.

"Is the King of Thieves smitten by me?"

The faintest of kisses on my jaw made my breath hitch. "Intoxicated. Captivated." His lips hovered near my right ear, "You are the loveliest of foxes."

My words were airy, "How many women have you used that statement on?"

"Enough, but none I wanted so urgently."

"Flattering." I was envious and irritated all the same, but he kept any retaliation away when he pressed his cool lips to mine.

His lips trailed down to my throat, his sharp canines nipping at the skin. My heart fluttered when those canines sank into my skin and his spirit energy poured into the bite, melding with mine. He had claimed me as his. I was no longer alone.

The warmth of his tongue cleaning the bite was an interesting change from the chill of his lips. I was excited to experience a permanent relationship with the fox to learn the unique traits he held.

I eagerly kissed the fox and searched for the perfect spot along his throat to leave my mark. I sucked and kissed in the most delicious smelling spot, prepared to start the next stage of our unplanned mating.

Leaves rustled nearby. The two of us leaped to our feet, our energy rising for an attack. I could feel Yoko's determination as a dull ache where he bit me. I was so close to snagging the thief. My body screamed in frustration.

A dark figure revealed itself as it neared our clearing. Another demon, almost as handsome as Yoko, smirked at the two of us. A bat demon dressed in a black tunic and pants, a tattered black hat, and with a strange pendant around his neck stood near the fox. His eyes looked as black as his clothes and scanned my figure.

"Kuronue," Yoko greeted, relaxing his posture.

"I see you found a new plaything."

Yoko growled at the bat. Kuronue held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry. Mate. I could smell what was happening miles away. You two need to be more careful unless you're trying to attract every horny demon around."

"Maybe we were," I frowned. I didn't like the strange demon telling me to suppress my energy.

Kuronue ignored me and stared at the silver fox. "It's time to go. Say goodbye. You'll be back to finish later." The newcomer turned and disappeared back into the forest.

Angrily, Yoko marched over to me and roughly pulled me into a kiss. "You will be mine."

I nodded and let him kiss me once more. He also left a kiss on his mark. He watched me for a second before disappearing after Kuronue.

My body collapsed on the ground. I stared at the purple sky, letting my energy calm and retreat. I had survived many seasons before Yoko but never had I started the full mating process. It was incomplete, leaving me weak.

My fingers gently touched the bite. It would bruise slightly, but nothing I couldn't endure. My mind was still reeling about Yoko choosing me to mate with. I presumed being a fellow fox demon was his reasoning, as well as my rarity, but it was still mind-blowing.

I sent an icy wave over my body, relaxing my nerves. The warmth I sent next relaxed my muscles.

I stayed in the clearing two days. Yoko never showed up. I quit feeling anything through the bite, but it never hinted at his destruction. It just no longer seemed to give me any clue on Yoko's whereabouts. I was angry. I was distraught. But I was hoping he'd be back. I just had to be patient. 19 years patient.


	2. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Roxy senses Yoko's spirit energy back in the Makai again.

I stretched out on the branch I napped on that afternoon. A deep sigh left me, as it always did. It was nearing 19 years since Yoko's disappearance and I still hadn't given up on his return.

The word in the Makai was Yoko Kurama died. I didn't believe it, but I was notoriously a terrible listener. The mark on my neck didn't disappear when Yoko supposedly died, so I was hopeful.

Another sigh and a graceful jump from my tree. I paused to take in the sounds. The calls of birds, the rumble of a starving demon lord, and the rustle of foliage. Quiet enough.

The Makai was no longer safe with the three demon lords constantly fighting one another. Demons picked sides and fought against the others. I chose no side, thus putting my life in more danger than necessary.

I casually strolled through the forest, my ears alert to any strange sounds. My eyes lit up when my feet took me to the clearing I first met Yoko. I immediately started to dance around, imagining the silver fox watching me in amusement.

Familiarity coursed through my veins, the starting point at the bite. My feet stopped their graceful steps. My ears twitched eagerly. The fur on my tail stood up. The air carried a scent engrained in my memory.

He was in the Makai. His spirit energy sent his bite into flames, determination fueling the fire. It was the last thing I remembered feeling before he disappeared. I didn't hesitate sprinting toward my Yoko.

A range of his emotions distracted me, kept me guessing what was going on. I found myself lost a couple of times. I easily got back on track, but I couldn't handle his sudden mood changes.

After what felt like an hour, my attention was taken by a huge blue beam that shot up from a huge rock formation in the distance. A beacon. Yoko had to be there. Just had to be.

My speed was unheard of. A human, or even a class B demon, wouldn't have seen my movements. I wasn't letting Yoko get away again.

In minutes, I leaped from rock to rock of the formation to get to the top. I felt four different energies; one was fading fast. Just as it vanished, I made it to the top. I landed gracefully on my toes.

Three pairs of eyes fell on me: angry crimson, annoyed brown, and surprised gold. My eyes locked onto the set of gold.

"Roxy?" the gorgeous fox questioned.

I bowed my head to tease him, "Yoko."

"Yo, Kurama!" The brown-eyed demon crossed his arms over his chest. "You know this chick?"

Yoko gazed at me. He didn't answer his friend. He seemed to forget anyone was around us.

The red-eyed demon, whose hair defied gravity, smirked. "I think we found the fox's girlfriend."

"Kurama has a girlfriend?!"

Yoko sent a warm smile my way, "Yes, Yusuke." He stared deep into my eyes.

That smile was very unlike the Yoko I knew before. The challenge was missing. I was intrigued.

"Have you been well?" he asked.

I shrugged, "As well as anyone can be in demon world."

Silence erupted between us. I took in his figure, and he did the same to me. I couldn't believe I found him again. He was back.

I grinned and I pulled the fox closer by his tunic so I could press my awaiting lips to his. It all felt right again. The other demons disappeared in our little world.

"Where did you go? Why couldn't I sense you until now? What happened to you?" I whispered against his lips.

He pulled away, his cheeks pink. "That was rather bold."

"Answer me," I whined.

He ran his fingers through my hair, twirling an ink black lock around his pointer. "That day I died. My spirit survived and I fled to human world. There, I took refuge in a pregnant woman's child. I've lived as a human since."

"Oh." It was a lot to take in. I didn't expect his story, nor his honesty.

"We need to go," the unnamed demon announced. "The portal will close soon."

"Please be patient, Hiei," Yoko frowned.

I didn't cry often, but I felt such a surge of joy that tears welled up in my eyes. Yoko noticed and brushed any that fell away for me. His fingers then lingered over his bite mark.

"Kuronue never let us finish," he muttered.

"I'm happy for you and everything," Yusuke started, "but please save those urges for a later date. We've got to go."

Yoko kissed my forehead, "We must leave now, Roxy."

A new wave of tears burst beyond my barriers as I latched onto the fox demon. "Please don't leave me again. I can't keep living here. It's not safe and I'll never know when I'll see you again."

Yoko looked to Yusuke, "I have no intention to bring Koenma added trouble, but I can't leave her."

"Koenma won't be too happy," he said. "But she's clearly in need of a vacation, so we'll figure it out when we get back to the human world."

"Thank you, Yusuke."

I nodded my thanks and welcomed Yoko's embrace. The four of us were soon on our way to human world.

The portal emptied into a cave. It was a cave I later learned that housed an intense and deadly battle not even an hour before. In it, two men, one a brunette and the other with orange hair, stood waiting.

"Hey, Kuwabara! Koenma!" Yusuke called out. They came jogging from the opposite side of the underground lake.

"You're all right!" they both grinned.

The tall orange head noticed me in Yoko's arms. "Who's the chick, Kurama?"

I looked at Yoko to watch him speak. Instead of the alluring silver fox, an equally attractive redhead with emerald eyes held me. His human form.

"This would be Roxy. When I was living in the Makai, we met. She sensed my spirit energy when we arrived and found us."

"You can't bring her here!" the brunette panicked.

"Koenma," Yoko started, "I hope to make some kind of arrangement to allow Roxy to stay in human world. She is very special to me and I would hate to leave her alone again in demon world."

I was touched by the red head's words. I stepped into his side, happy his arms tightened around me.

"That's Kurama's girlfriend?!" Kuwabara, the orange haired human, suddenly exclaimed. Yusuke was catching him up on the details and he couldn't help the outburst. "I guess that makes sense. He never had one as a human."

Koenma shook his head, "I can't let her into human world. She could be dangerous and if I let her in, I'll have to let others in. It's a mess I don't have time to deal with."

"I will watch her. She will not be any trouble for humans. I won't let her leave my sight," Kurama said.

"Or his bedroom," Hiei muttered.

I glared at the tiny demon, but he was unfazed. Yusuke and Kuwabara burst into chuckles. Kurama's stare was steady on Koenma, unmoved by the commotion.

"She can't stay, Kurama."

"Then I request to live with her in demon world." I stared up at Kurama in shock. I didn't expect him to want to go back to that hell hole.

"But you're a spirit detective! I need you in human world!" Koenma was running out of reasons to keep me out.

"Then let her stay."

Everyone silenced. The tone in Kurama's voice was threatening and made my stomach flip. I didn't think I was that important to Yoko.

Koenma frowned as he stared at me, snug in Kurama's arms. He sighed in defeat and rubbed his temples. "She can stay, but she needs to disguise herself as a human. Once we get this cleaned up, we'll get a permit together so she can remain here with you."

Kurama nodded. I grinned and left the beautiful red head's arms to stand directly in front of Koenma.

"So, I have to blend in with the humans?"

"To lower suspicion and keep the humans unaware, yes."

Effortlessly, I channeled my energy into the deepest part of my being. In doing so, I used the smallest portion to distort my appearance. I stood in front of them, very much human.

"Your energy..." Kurama trailed off, surprised by my lack of foxlike features.

"I had to keep myself entertained while I was alone. Letting demons think there was a lost human in town was just one of many activities I enjoyed," I explained. Kurama eyed me at the mention of activities. I presumed he was suspicious of my meaning. I only winked at him.

"You kept those crazy blue eyes of yours," Yusuke said. "Are you sure those aren't contacts?"

Koenma nodded in approval before I could respond to Yusuke. "You have to remain in that form while living here. One screw up and it's straight back to demon world."

"Understood," Kurama answered. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take Roxy home. I will be available in the morning to discuss the terms to keep her here."

Kurama didn't wait for Koenma to speak as he took my hand to lead me out into the human world. The colors were vivid and had a range of colors unfamiliar to demon world.

"This place is... unique," I said, touching a yellow flower that looked like an upside-down bell. "There are so many colors I've not seen before."

Kurama chuckled, "You'll get used to it eventually."

"Kurama!"

We looked to see a girl with bright blue hair and a girl with short brown hair coming our way. Kurama sent them a pleasant smile.

The blue-haired girl noticed me and got a cheeky grin on her face. "Well, who is this pretty lady, Kurama? A long-lost girlfriend perhaps?"

"Yes, indeed she is," he smiled.

I held out my hand to shake hers, "Roxy."

"So lovely to meet you! I'm Botan and this is Keiko."

"Nice to meet you," Keiko said warmly. "How do you know Kurama?"

"Yoko and I were going to mate before he died and came to human world, but we were unfortunately interrupted," I said.

Kurama blushed while the girls' eyes widened to the size of melons. I didn't realize such a topic was uncomfortable in human world.

"Oh, was I not supposed to say that?" I looked at Kurama, "I didn't think humans would be uncomfortable with the topic."

"We have quite a bit to discuss about human world. I apologize, girls," Kurama explained.

Botan cleared her throat and grinned, "No worries! It was just a bit of a shocker. It's all a part of the process of life, I suppose."

"Yes, well, we must be on our way. Yusuke and the others will be out soon," Kurama said.

We said our short farewells and we were back on track to wherever Kurama was taking me. I wanted to ask what our destination was, but I enjoyed our silence too much to break it.

We walked for a half hour before we took a train into the city. We had another 20-minute walk before Kurama brought me into a building with several floors.

"If you do not mind, you'll stay with me in my apartment."

I smirked, "I don't mind in the least, Yoko."

He paused on the staircase we were walking up. "You'll have to call me Shuichi in public and around my family. Around the team, just call me Kurama. There will be a time and place to call me Yoko, but those occasions don't happen often."

"I sure hope I can call you by your real name when we finally finish what we started." My hand was light as a feather against his chest. "It would be wrong to call out any of your names I don't know you by."

Kurama swallowed. His face reddened. "That can... be arranged."

"Wonderful," I purred. "Now where is this apartment of yours... Shuichi?"


End file.
